Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to racks for sporting goods equipment and in particular to an improved rack for retaining a plurality of wheeled boards and/or accessories which prevents damage to affixed walls.
Description of Related Art
Skateboard racks for holding skateboards have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,412 describes a skateboard rack including a pair of struts spaced from one another by a cross bar. At the bottom of each of the struts is an elbow that terminates upwardly. Wheels of the skateboard can rest on the elbows to hang the skateboard on the rack. Aligned apertures in the cross bar and the elbow can receive a lock. In a skateboard assembly, a plurality of the individual skateboard racks are individually connected to horizontal bars. The horizontal bars are connected to vertical posts. This skateboard rack has the shortcoming that during use, the lower wheels contact the wall to which the skateboard rack is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,052 describes a wall hanger for a skateboard having a mountable panel with two spaced apart upwardly arched hooks mounted on a panel. The upwardly arched hooks receive skateboard wheels or a scooter handle bar. An outwardly arched spacer arm below the hooks contacts the board or scooter to maintain the board or scooter away from the wall. This skateboard rack has the shortcoming that the arched spacer arm increases manufacturing costs, the arched spacer arm takes up additional space and can harm an individual that may bump or fall against the rack. It is desirable to provide an improved wheeled board and accessories rack of a one-piece construction having low manufacturing costs and providing safety.